Tokyo Mew Mew: Another Story
by SoulSavior71
Summary: We know the mew mews have been fighting aliens, but what if they help a new set of heroes who are a year older than them and want no part in this superhero business except for one boy known as Hunter Blaze. Watch as Hunter tries to befriend his allies and possibly new friends. Rated T for Damian's mouth later on.


**Tokyo Mew Mew: Another story**

**A/N: Yo this is the first chapter of a story I've been saving for awhile and thanks to a special reviewer on one my one shots I decided to type it. Without further ado here you go~**

**Chapter 1: Heroes are born**

**Hunter's POV**

Who says heroes aren't real. They are and I should know I saw some of them in action awhile ago. These girls were amazing they seemed to be different animals and they fought these freaky looking monsters, but enough about that. Let me introduce myself, I'm Hunter Blaze a normal 16 year old kid who is interested in superheroes and have always dreamt about being one. I have short black messy hair with my bangs swept to the side, I also have dark red eyes, tan skin, and I'm 5'6. Right know I'm wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers with red flame designs and a black choker, I'm currently on a date with my secret crush- Melody Westin she had long blonde hair with bangs that framed her face, stunning ice blue eyes, peach colored skin and she was wearing a white sundress with a blue trim, white flats and sunglasses and we are touring a museum of an ancient civilization that believed that people are born or blessed with powers.

"Hey Hunter are you alright? You've been spacing out for ten minutes." Melody said with a worried frown.

"Huh? Oh I'm alright just enjoying the artwork!" I said and hastily pointed to a drawing of a man controlling fire.

"I know it's amazing isn't it?" she asked with a cute smile and I felt myself blush like crazy.

_'Her smile is so beautiful!' _I thought and started fantasizing us as a couple. Before I was interrupted by yelling. I turned and saw what was going on. I saw a black haired teen with blue eyes getting insulted by three boys he was wearing a blue blazer, white button up shirt with a red tie, black slacks and black shoes.

"So you think you're so smart huh?" boy 1 sneered.

"Yeah you think you're better than us!" boy 2 yelled as he pushed the black haired boy.

"I never said or thought I was better than you." the blue eyed boy told them.

"Yeah right! Get him!" the leader ordered and just as they were about to grab him a blue/orange blur jumped over the three and landed in front of the black haired boy.

"Hey! Leave him alone you jerks!" said a young boy who had bright orange hair that was spiked backwards and green eyes. He was wearing a blue baggy shirt with a lighting bolt on it, brown cargo pants, a white sash on his waist and brown boots.

"Says who?" boy 2 asked.

"Me! Wow you really are stupid huh?" the younger boy asked as the other boy fumed and made a grab for him, but the younger boy just flipped over him.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to kiss me!" the orangette said and stuck his tongue out at the older boys.

"You're dead brat!" the leader yelled and the younger boy covered his nose and waved his hand in front of him.

"The names Jason and on second thought don't kiss me. Your breath stinks!" the green eyed boy said while laughing like a maniac and the leader lost it and ran towards the troublemaker. Before he could hit him a hand stopped him.

"You make me sick." another boy said. It belonged to a teen with black hair who had his bangs swept to the side and piercing lime green eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a green shirt underneath that had a skull on it, black pants with various chains on it, and black and green high tops.

"Who the heck are you!?" boy 1 yelled as the teen turned and glared at him.

"The names Damian. You piece of shits." the boy known as Damian said.

"What did you call us!" all three said in unison. While the youngest helped the blue eyed boy up.

"Alright everyone. Calm down." I said as I approached them and they turned and stared at me like I was stupid.

"We don't have to listen to you! Get lost!" boy 2 yelled as he pushed me and before I fell on the ground someone caught me. I looked up and saw a pair of navy blue eyes staring back at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks as I nod quickly before standing up and taking a good look at him. He had mid-spiky black hair (is it me or am I meeting a lot of black haired people) navy blue eyes, lightly tanned, a black sleeveless turtleneck, a gray beanie, dark blue pants, black boots, and has his left arm wrapped in bandages. Wonder what happened.

"Leave before I call the cops." The newcomer said in an authoritative voice.

"Yeah and why should we listen to you?" boy 1 asked.

"If you don't I'll personally take care of you myself and I will show no mercy." he said with a cold stare that scared the three boys as they ran away screaming.

"You okay?" I asked the blue eyed boy who brushed off his uniform.

"Yes. Thank you." he said in a polite tone that had me wondering why those jerks picked on him.

"Well that's good my name Hunter Blaze. What about you?" I asked everyone.

"I'm Tyson Drake. A pleasure to meet you." the polite boy said with a bow.

"My name is Jason Syaoran don't wear it out~." the youngest said with a giant grin.

"Damian." the foul mouthed boy said with a scowl on his face which caused me to laugh nervously.

"And I am Daniel Grayson." the oldest said with a slight smile.

"Well now that we know who we are, Let's talk about-" I started before I was interrupted by a shaking sensation.

"W-what's going on?" the blue eyed boy said timidly. While Damian just rolled his eyes at him.

"Calm down ya pansy it's probably just an earthquake." Damian sneered causing the blue eyed boy to glare at him.

"I'm not a pansy you moron!" he yelled at the other boy causing me to sweatdrop at his immediate personality change.

"Right...sure your not." the other boy said sarcastically.

"I'm not!" Tyson said while butting heads with the mean boy.

"Um..guys we have bigger problems." I said nervously.

"Like what?" they all asked.

"Like that!" I yelled pointing at five different colored lights heading right for us as we turned and tried to run they hit us and everything went black.

* * *

_'Where am I? What is this place?' _I thought as I floated in an endless void before I saw something coming closer to me. It was a small flame that seemed to take the form of a bird as it reached me. I reached out and cradled it in my arms before the bird exploded and covered me in flames, but they didn't burn me in fact it was warm and comforting.

_'Flamewing..." _a voice whispered.

_"Flame..wing...what a nice...name.." _was my last thought before I let the darkness overtake me.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter running soon! Thank you and bye~ XD**


End file.
